


Oneshots Collection

by awesomejustashipper



Series: Oneshots Collection [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Animal Transformation, Demons, Demons Made Them Do It, Mermaids, Minor Violence, Monsters, Rats, Transformation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomejustashipper/pseuds/awesomejustashipper
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots I wrote, in English and Spanish. They vary from violent to more normal but most of them are fantasy.
Series: Oneshots Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615543





	1. El año de la rata

Hacia no más de una semana que había llegado a China para celebrar el Año de la Rata con esperanzas de empezar el Nuevo Año con éxito. Pero nada más llegar el primer día, todo le comenzo a salir horriblemente mal, en cuanto llego al hotel tuvo que correr hacia el baño con unas inmensas ganas de vomitar, más todo lo que salió de su garganta al llegar al inodoro fue pelo y más pelo en forma de bolas. Fue una experiencia realmente extraña, pero no pudo compararse a unas horas más tarde cuando por fin llego a la calle para ver el desfile y empezó a salivar incontrolablemente cada vez que cualquier olor le alcanzaba. El asunto se estaba volviendo tan insoportable que corrió hacia una callejuela desierta y oscura con intenciones de esquivar a la gran multitud. Estaba corriendo sin rumbo cuando de repente cayó sobre sus rodillas doblandose por un súbito dolor lumbar, se abrazó el abdomen con esperanzas de reducir el dolor pero era insoportable. Pasó frenéticamente sus uñas por sus brazos y su cara pero solo consiguió arrancar su piel dejando paso a un pelaje corto. Su cuerpo empezó a retorcerse dolorosamente dejando lugar a aquel alimaña de tamaño humano que cuando acabo de cambiar, corrió hacia la primera víctima que encontro, sus colmillos de roedor hincándose por fin en carne fresca.


	2. Sus labios perla

El sabor salado inunda mis pulmones y siento como la respiración se me corta. El agua entra por mi boca sin cesar. Me estoy ahogando y a mi compañera marina no parece importarle mucho. Se regocija ante mi sufrimiento. Uñas color coral se clavan sin arrepentimiento en mi garganta, tiene prisa por acabar con mi existencia. Quiere devorarme, ahora mismo, no puede esperar ni un segundo más. Y pensar que fui yo quien se lanzó al mar detrás de tan bella criatura. Pero no fui más que engañado por sus hermosos cantos hechizantes, que una vez que los oí no pude parar de pensar en mi sirena. Ahora ya a penas puedo ver, mi vista es invadida por puntos negros y ya no puedo verla. Está acabando conmigo. Lo último que veo antes de desmayarme es como nada hasta mi y siento sus labios de perla sobre los míos. Adiós, mi querida sirena.


	3. El Orfanato

Pisadas pequeñas y rápidas se hacían oír por el oscuro pasillo del orfanato, informando a los guardias situados en la puerta que los pequeños huérfanos se habían despertado antes de la hora. Solo eran las cuatro de la madrugada pero era normal en el Orfanato de Hembridge. Era ya una rutina oír a los niños salir de sus habitaciones por la noche. Ellos se dirigieron raudos a la parte trasera del orfanato donde se encontraba el jardín abandonado. Se sentaron en un círculo y se cogieron de las manos, mientras que el mayor de ellos se quedo de pie en el centro. Él sacó un trozo de tiza, robado esa mañana a uno de los profesores, de los bolsillos de su andrajoso uniforme disponiéndose a dibujar un gran pentagrama en el sucio suelo. De su saco extrajo un cuchillo, dejando el primero en medio del pentagrama, y procedió a pasar el segundo a lo largo de su brazo hasta que la sangre oscura y densa empezó a escurrirse. El ritual estaba perfectamente coordinado, ya que lo habían hecho innumerables veces para conectar con su amigo. Su amigo. Ellos habían descubierto su existencia hace tres semanas. Era un niño como ellos pero que usaba un saco para cubrir su cara. Él les dijo como podían convocarle. Y así todas las noches ellos iban al jardín a visitarle. La pequeña figura apareció en mitad del círculo con un viejo saco de granja cubriendo su cabeza, sonriéndose para sí mismo. Se rió. Todo acababa de empezar. Solo necesitaba que los adultos estuvieran ocupados y no se entrometieran en su camino. Todos en este maldito orfanato sufrirían su venganza.


	4. El tanque

Se despertó con el olor de agua dulce acariciando sus fosas nasales mientras el líquido se introducía en sus ojos creando un molesto picor en ellos. Intentó mover uno de sus brazos para rascarse los ojos pero no fue capaz de trasladarlo ni un solo centímetro. Abrió por completo los ojos y miró hacia abajo descubriendo con horror que sus brazos se encontraban incapacitados al estar atados por una larga cadena de metal bastante resistente, por lo que pudo averiguar tras darle un tirón experimental. “¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?” pensó mientras un ligero pánico empezaba a nublar su mente. No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí, o cómo había acabado en una especie de tanque de agua. Todo lo que había pasado la noche pasada estaba en blanco y eso no le calmaba en absoluto. Después de unos minutos de explorar por el tanque buscando una manera de salir sin éxito alguno, empezó a notar que no podía respirar y como el agua entraba lentamente y de manera agonizante en sus pulmones. De pronto, resonó un ligero pitido por la sala. “¿De dónde había venido ese sonido?” pensó mientras sufría un ataque de pánico ya que la situación le causaba más y más ansiedad al desconocer qué o por qué estaba ocurriendo. Oyó una especie de trampilla o caja abriéndose en la parte superior donde se encontraba. Miró hacia arriba y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver una caja situada sobre su cabeza repleta de unos seres que no paraban de moverse en un recipiente demasiado ajustado. ¿Qué eran? La base de la caja se abrió haciendo que el contenido cayera en el mismo tanque en el que se encontraba, haciendo que el humano nadase en vano con todas sus fuerzas lo más lejos posible de lo que por fin pudo distinguir como pirañas. Su primera reacción fue gritar haciendo que entrase más agua en sus pulmones haciéndole sentir como si ya se estuviese ahogando. Intentó agarrarse la garganta o hacer algo pero no pudo. Las pequeñas pirañas nadaron hacia aquello que no paraba de moverse dentro del tanque confundiéndolo con comida. Llevaban semanas sin comer nada y estaban hambrientas. Llegaron al objetivo en movimiento e hincaron sus pequeños pero afilados dientes en la tierna pero tersa piel. Cientos de pirañas se engancharon a la carne del ser humano, dientes desgarrando la deliciosa carne y royendo hasta los huesos pero siempre buscando las partes más jugosas y suaves. Mientras, una figura vestida de negro se encontraba observándolo todo desde arriba en una pasarela de metal, puso una mano en su barbilla y observó la escena con diversión recordándole a una mala versión del truco de escape de un tanque de agua de Houdini. ¡Qué divertido!


End file.
